Trolls and Three Annoying Cousins
by yourstrulydani
Summary: Hugo certainly didn't want to get a Troll on his Herbology exam- he was greatly distracted by a certain Alice Longbottom and three annoying cousins.


**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Astronomy Assignment #4 - Write about dreams.**

**The Next Gen Competition - (Hugo Weasley) fails an exam.**

* * *

Hugo could not absolutely believe it- he got a T in Herbology! His mum and older sister would probably go ballistic if they ever find out. He scratched his head, not knowing what to do with the awful score. He lightly banged his head on the desk, causing several people to turn to him.

"What did you get, Hugo?" Lucy's pompous voice rang through his ear as she sat down beside him.

"Troll." he muttered miserably. He felt the desk shaking only to find Lucy doubling over in laughter. "Oi!" he scowled, trying to reach the exam paper from her grasp. "Give it back!"

"Roxanne! Lily! Look what Hugo got!" Lucy, being the annoying cousin she was, waved the terribly-marked exam in the air for his other cousins to see.

"Oh, Merlin." Hugo just buried his reddening face down on the mahogany desk.

Fits of giggles erupted beside him, coming from his three female cousins. "You three are annoying."

"You should have just studied harder, Hugo, or else you wouldn't have gotten a tr-troll." Lily bit her lip down to restrain herself from laughing at his horrendous grade.

"And of course, not absent-mindedly staring at Alice Longbottom during class. Maybe you should have watched her ways in Herbology for a chance to even pass the subject, not day dreaming about her!" Roxanne teased, poking his cheek.

"Stop it!" he grunted, "I do not stare nor I day dream about her."

"Day dreamed about you and her kissing?"

"Taking her to Hogsmeade?"

"Asking for her hand in marriage?"

"Riding off to the sunset?"

All of it were true, but there would be no way he was going to admit that to his chatterbox cousins. "Of course not!"

Suddenly, a voice broke out between their argument. "Hello, Hugo. Professor Longbottom asked me to tutor you in Herbology, since you showed very poor marks on the last exam."

Hugo's three cousins slightly backed away, knowing and teasing smiles on their lips.

"Y-You mean your dad, Uncle Neville?'' he stuttered, clearing his throat.

"Yes, I'm fully aware of that fact, but Professor Longbottom chooses to be addressed formally during term." Hugo looked to his side to see a stern-looking Professor/Uncle Neville watching them.

"O-oh. Of course." he shook his head, "I just had a.. a lot of things to do the night before the exam. Hadn't studied much."

"Professor Longbottom has arranged us a study session in the Library later, at 6 in the evening. He wishes you to take a make-up exam tomorrow at lunch." And with that, Alice walked away, leaving a dazed Hugo behind.

* * *

_Her hands were warm and soft against his. Her beautiful golden hair swayed as he twirled her in the isolated meadow. Her lovely laugh was music to his ears- _

"MR. WEASLEY." Professor Sinistra bellowed, snapping him out of his day dream. "Spacing out again, I see. You've been doing that a lot lately. if I catch you again, detention is for you, young man."

Hugo sighed and shook his head as a paper plane landed on his desk.

_'Man, you're whipped.' _ It read, with Lucy's loopy and slanted handwriting. He scowled at his cousin, angrily scribbling down a reply.

_'Shut it, Lucy. I am NOT whipped.' _

_'Oh, you are. You should have seen your face whilst you were trapped in your day dream. You literally had hearts for eyes!'_

Hugo glared daggers at her, aggressively throwing her the crumpled piece of paper.

* * *

At dinner, Hugo rushed through his plate while throwing discreet glances at Alice from the Hufflepuff table. His three nosy cousins giggled as they watching him, earning them a glare. They each wished him good luck of the study session he was going to have that night.

Hugo wore his best clothes and almost bathed in perfume to smell good. For the first time in months, he brushed his hair down with a comb. he checked himself out one last time in the mirror, finally deciding that it was enough. He looked decent already.

He arrived at the Library with his eyes immediately searching for Alice. He had gone through each aisle of books in search of the girl, until an hour passed and Alice was nowhere to be found. That was until he was approached by Paisley Midgen, the pudgy and pimply girl from Hufflepuff. "Hi," the girl said in a squeaky voice. "Alice had a stomach flu from dinner tonight and told me to tell you that she wouldn't be able to tutor you for tonight. Professor Longbottom asked me to tutor you instead, so here I am." Paisley grinned at him, looking bizarre as she attempted to what he had guessed to be batting her eyelashes at him.

Well, it was going to be a long, long night.


End file.
